


wanna live my life from a new perspective

by ohcinnamon



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: But hey i tried, Hypnotism, M/M, this is another late night idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenny learns how to do therapeutic hypnotism, and solves a couple of problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna live my life from a new perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brobecking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brobecking/gifts).



> this one is for [ryan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brobecking) \- you put this idea in my head, i blame you.
> 
> title from "new perspective" by p!atd.

 

Dallon's day starts to take a turn for the weirder as soon as Kenny slams his laptop closed.

“So, guys. I think I may have an idea for us to try,” the guitarist says, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across his face. Brendon seems to materialize from nowhere, bounding into the dressing room as soon as he hears the word _idea_ fall from Kenny’s mouth.

“Oh god, _please_ , I'm so fucking bored,” he sighs, sinking onto the couch beside Dallon, who huffs slightly.

“Please tell me that it doesn't involve playing ‘cover important stuff’ in a public bathroom again,” Dallon sighs, pulling out his earbuds. The last time that happened, a couple of innocent bystanders got hit in some unkind places, and the owners of the venue weren't too happy with them.

“Unfortunately, it does not,” Kenny says, pulling up a chair so that he's sitting closer to them. “However, it does involve a skill which I have just perfected.”

“And that would be?” Dallon prompts.

“I, after watching many YouTube tutorials, can now hypnotize people,” Kenny says proudly, puffing out his chest. It takes all of two seconds before Brendon bursts out into laughter, and Dallon buries his face in his hands.

“I don't believe it,” Brendon snickers, crossing his arms. “I'd like to see you try.”

“We can do it right now!” Kenny insists, scooting even closer to the two of them. “Here, Bren, just let me try on you. I won't make you do anything stupid.”

Brendon rolls his eyes, but smiles. _Is he actually willing to try this nonsense?_ “I’ll do it, but I'm not doing it alone. Dal does it with me, or you don't get to hypnotize me.”

Dallon quirks an eyebrow at them. “We have a show tonight. Are you sure you want to try this?”

Kenny grabs his hand, eyes shining with excitement. “We have hours until the show! It'll be quick, I promise.”

Brendon looks up at him, trying his best at a pouty face and failing miserably. “Please, Dal? For me?”

Maybe he can’t pout to save his life, but it’s no use resisting him. He’s always given in to Brendon, and he supposes that one more time to add to that streak won’t hurt. Dallon lets out a deep sigh, turning to Kenny. “All right. Hypnotize me, I guess.”

Well. Those aren't words he ever expected to hear himself say.

Kenny’s expression lights up even more, and he grabs both of their hands. Dallon and Brendon shuffle closer together so they can watch him, pressed together all the way from shoulder to thigh. “All right, I'm going to need you two to get comfortable. This works best with people who are relaxed.”

“Yeah, right,” Dallon grumbles, but reluctantly settles himself into the couch cushions. It's not like he had anything better to do for the next couple of hours, anyway.

Lowering his voice to a soothing tone, Kenny begins to speak softly to them. “Let my words wash over you, and take the suggestions as you desire them. You are in complete control of this time. You will only accept those suggestions which are for your benefit, and that you are willing to accept.”

Though he hasn't really ever believed in hypnotism, to his surprise, Dallon feels himself begin to relax. He can feel the tension seeping out of Brendon, who is slumping into his side. Blinking through the haze, he tries to focus on Kenny.

“Breathe in deeply now, filling your chest and lungs,” Kenny instructs, and they do. The air is warm and soothing, and it feels like it's flowing through Dallon’s entire body as he inhales. “Now, slowly let the air out of your chest, completely emptying your lungs.”

From his pocket, Kenny draws out a small pendant. It's not as big as the stopwatches or lockets that Dallon’s seen in all the movies, but the hypnotism is working so far, so why not? He begins to swing the pendant slowly. “I want you to pay attention to this pendant. Focus your gaze on how it swings.”

Their eyes follow the pendant back and forth, and Dallon can feel himself slipping into a drowsy trance. He feels calm, peaceful, something he hasn't felt in a long time. Too long.

“You can feel your eyelids getting heavy,” Kenny continues in a soft tone. “Let them drift and fall. You can feel a heavy, relaxing feeling coming over you, which will get stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of relaxation.”

Dallon lets his eyes fall shut, somehow still registering the way Brendon completely sinks into his side, his warm body limp and relaxed. He's vaguely aware of Kenny murmuring to them in the background. “Every word I speak is putting you faster and deeper, faster and deeper, into a calm, peaceful state of relaxation.”

Brendon shifts slightly, and his head falls onto Dallon's chest. Almost unconsciously, Dallon’s arms come up to rest around him, warmth radiating through him through every shared point of contact. He tilts his head forward, burying his nose in soft hair, and lets out a content sigh. This might actually be the most relaxed he's ever been, and judging by the slow pattern of Brendon’s chest rising and falling against him, the feeling is mutual.

“I want you two to envision solutions to any problems you might have,” Kenny persuades, chuckling under his breath. “What do you want your future to look like? How can you get there?”

Brendon’s position shifts once more, and all of a sudden his arms are wrapped around Dallon’s torso, snug and cozy and wonderful. One of his legs is practically curled into Dallon’s lap, and his face is buried in the bassist’s sweater. Without thinking about it, Dallon pulls him in closer, searching for more of the radiant sensation.

And suddenly all Dallon can think is, _Brendon, Brendon, Brendon_ , and something sparks in his chest. Everything he's been suppressing rushes through his body like a flood of warmth, and Brendon’s body wrapped around him sends something in his ribcage bubbling.

Kenny actually has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from outright shouting. He stands up and backs away slowly. This is something intimate, something private, so he calls his last step from the doorway. “I'm going to count to five, and at the count of five, you will be feeling wide awake, fully alert, and completely refreshed.”

When Dallon’s eyes open, they are alone in the dressing room, and he is very, _very_ aware of Brendon snuggled into him.

Sleepy, dark eyes blink open to meet his own, and Brendon tenses against him, breath hitching. They don't speak for a few seconds, just stare at each other like that, heartbeats rapidly increasing. It's like they're frozen in this moment, locked in each other's gaze, and the seconds ticking by feel like hours.

To his surprise, Dallon finds himself as the one that breaks the silence. “Please don't move,” he murmurs, the words falling out of his mouth like he can't contain them anymore. “I won't ask anything else, just...please. Stay with me just for a little bit.”

Brendon inhales sharply, eyes widening. Even as dark as they are, Dallon can see that his pupils are blown, and he silently prays that the singer won't flee. It's taken so long to get him here, and now that they're like this, Dallon doesn't want to give it up. Sure, there are the stage antics, and he cherishes those, but this feels more real than anything he's experienced in all his years of touring with Panic.

And just like that, Brendon relaxes into his chest again, curling his fingers into the back of Dallon’s sweater. “Okay. I'm not going anywhere.”

Relief floods through Dallon, and he can't hide the half-smile that finds its way onto his face. He nudges Brendon closer, and the singer slides his other leg over Dallon’s lap, gazing up at him curiously. “Thank you.”

“You look calm,” Brendon remarks, bringing a hand up to brush over Dallon’s cheek. Actually, his heart is hammering in his chest, but it's not like he'll be revealing that any time soon. “It's been a while since I've seen you so relaxed. Maybe we should have Kenny hypnotize us more often.”

“Yeah,” Dallon murmurs, reaching up to place his hand over Brendon's. There's something subtly tempting in his gaze, something that draws him in, and he realizes he'd definitely be okay with having Brendon looking at him like this more often. “I think that would be good for both of us.”

“What did you think about?” Brendon asks, slowly sliding his fingers into Dallon's hair. “When Kenny asked you what you wanted your future to look like, I mean.”

Dallon bites this inside of his cheek. He could just say it, just let it all go. If he doesn't say it now, he might never know.

Then again, he might risk losing whatever this is, whatever they are right now, and he's not one for gambling.

But then, ever so slowly, Brendon begins to twist Dallon’s hair around his fingers, and all he can think is, _fuck it_.

“You,” Dallon breathes, his voice faltering as he opens his eyes to look at Brendon directly. “God, all I could think about was you.”

Brendon’s hand freezes in his hair. _Shit, shit, shit, I ruined it. I ruined it, and he hates me, and I’m probably never going to get to tour with them again, and -_

And then Brendon leans forward so their foreheads are touching, breath stuttering against Dallon’s lips. His other hand comes up to cup the back of Dallon’s neck, and his cheeks are flushed vibrant red. “I'm glad we're on the same page, then.”

Without warning, Brendon closes the gap between them, pulling Dallon down to meet him. In his shock, Dallon forgets to respond for a few seconds, but when he does, Brendon is warm and pliant against him. He keeps one had pressed against the small of Brendon’s back, the other tangling in dark hair. The singer lets out a small whine at that, and warmth flashes in the pit of Dallon’s stomach.

Brendon gently pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth, and Dallon feels his cheeks heating up, eyelids fluttering. “Holy _shit_ , Brendon, I didn’t know you’d be so eager.”

The singer laughs softly, murmuring against his lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this to happen.”

“Then get over here,” Dallon responds, pulling Brendon into his lap. The dark-haired man goes easily, sinking down onto him, lust flashing in his eyes, and then they're at it again. Brendon’s tongue slides against his bottom lip, and Dallon welcomes it, tugging at his hair. He's not sure how much time they have left before the show, but he's damn sure it isn't enough.

“Shirt,” Brendon pants, tugging at the hem of Dallon’s sweater. “Off, please.”

“Christ,” Dallon breathes, but goes to tug it over his head, already missing Brendon’s lips pressed against his own when he leans back. “Mind if I help you with yours?”

"Not at all," Brendon smirks, leaning back to let Dallon start on his button-down. "Take all the time you need, darling."

They're halfway done with the buttons on Brendon’s shirt when they hear loud laughter from across the room, and they freeze in action.

“Did I walk in on something?” Kenny snickers, leaning up against the wall, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. “Dan, get your ass in here. I think you'll want to see this.”

“What is it?” Dan calls back from somewhere in the venue, voice echoing loud enough for Dallon and Brendon to hear him.

Brendon turns to look at Dallon sheepishly, shirt half on, face bright red, and Dallon can only imagine how flushed his own cheeks must be. Yet, despite the interruption, this might be one of his favorite memories. Looking down at Brendon, with his hair mussed and lips swollen from being kissed, he thinks he might be a little bit in love.

Kenny can't contain himself anymore, actual tears from laughter rolling down his face. “I think I might have solved the romantic tension problem in this band.”

"It's about time!"

 Brendon groans, burying his face in Dallon's chest, but Dallon knows they're both smiling. He laughs quietly, pulling Brendon into a sweet embrace, not even minding how Kenny and Dan are cracking up across the room. If it took hypnotism to finally break him out of his shell, he might listen to Kenny's stupid ideas more often. 


End file.
